Hazel Nightfall
by Skyrose Nightfall
Summary: Haze was a popular Scottish girl with a difficult past, when she is changed into a fledgling, specially chosen by Nyx, and is told she has a magnificent future ahead. How will she handle this and her new life? *The story starts in the setting for Marked*
1. The Beginning

So, if you like it, or have ideas for it, or just want to, comment on my story :) I thought it was alright, but that's coming from the writer haha.

**D.C. Mmkay, so obviously I don't own the books, P.C. and Kristin Cast do. I just wanted to write my own version, so enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**I was dreaming. I must have been. For only dreams could be this sweet, right? I was wearing a beautifully white flowing dress with a slit up the leg to the waist. There was a golden belt with moons sewn into it and what seemed to be odd daggers tucked into the sides. The sleeves were long, flowing, and thin, ending at the tips of my fingers. You could see my arms, and there was solid white beneath the thing veil over the dress. I could feel my long, curly auburn hair falling in heavy rivulets at my mid-back, and I had these odd, ancient Greek-like sandals on. They were a deep golden and were strapped crisscrossed up to my knees. I blinked slowly over my shocking blue eyes in surprise and awe at the scene in front of me.

I was standing on a hillside overlooking a large valley with a castle sitting in the middle of it. The castle was large and homely looking, and had an air of calmness around it that reached and only slightly soothed my surprise. It was an extremely pretty valley and castle.

I brought my hands in front of me, having felt warmth flowing through them. I choked back a gasp at what I saw. There were intricate tattoos flowing up from the tips of my fingers, over my palms and back of my hands, over my arms and disappearing beneath the solid white dress. They were a shockingly beautiful dark emerald green, and looked like vines up until they reached my elbows, which then they turned into flowing flowers to my shoulders, gradually melting into what seemed to be swirling smoke which were almost completely hidden beneath the white dress. The tattoos appeared once again at my thighs, this time many animals twining together in what seemed to be an ancient dance.

I suddenly heard an echoing, musical voice in my mind, pulling my thoughts immediately from my odd appearance. _Hello, my daughter. You have finally joined me. Merry meet, my child._ I gasped out loud, unable to hold it back.

Whipping my head from side to side, I called out, or so I tried; yet all that happened was my own thoughts flickering out dimly. _Who said that? Whose there?_ I did not feel frightened, which was surprising, and I was only dimly aware of how much danger I could be in.

Looking around once again, I finally found the one whom had spoken to me. It was a woman. Her flowing, beautifully dark hair reached past her shoulders. She had intricate tattoos on her face that were a bright, sapphire blue. Her eyes were such a dark color I couldn't tell exactly what color they were.

As I watched her approach me, I noticed she was wearing a long, black, church appropriate dress, as though she were ready for a ceremony of some sort. She looked striking in the outfit, her pale and flawless skin shining in the moonlight. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and seemed otherworldly.

Her words reached me sooner than I thought was possible. _There is no need to be afraid, my dear. You are quite safe with me, especially here, in my world. Yes, you are dreaming, but at the same time, not. This is happening in your dreams, but is really happening. Do you understand what I am telling you?_

I thought it over for a moment. _I suppose so, ma'am. But who are you, what world are you talking about that we are in, and what is of so importance in which y'all must visit me in my dreams?_

She smiled. _So many questions, young one, and so many answers. You will have many more questions in the years that follow this moment, but for now, I can at least answer the ones you have asked of me. In answer to your first question, I am Nyx, Goddess of all House of Night fledglings and vampires. As for your second question, you are in the Other World, Nyx's Realm. And in answer to your third, I have come to you to tell you of who you shall be, of how important you shall be to me. You will become a powerful fledgling, with many, many gifts, allies, friends, and enemies. You will be envied, loved, broken, and even hated. Yet you will always remain important to me. Let me say this, though, my daughter, that I shall give you a choice. You can remain in your ordinary life, with your mortality, family, and friends. Or, you can become a fledgling, my daughter, perhaps a future vampire, and future High Priestess. You can attend the Tulsa House of Night, take classes there, study under my High Priestess, and train to become a full vampire. Choose now, and forever remember this dream, Tatiana._

I just stared at her for a moment, took a deep, shaky breath, and told her: _May I have a few moments to think this over, ma'am?_

She smiled gently at me. _You only have one minute until I must depart and make the decision for you._

I nodded and looked at the ground, biting my lower lip in contemplation. Leave my family, maybe die, yet, become as powerful as she said, learn more about what I could be, and perhaps find certain people who could help me with what had been happening since I was little? Or stay with my family, not risk dieing, stay popular and get that scholarship to Harvard University? Decisions …

_The clock is ticking, my daughter. You only have 30seconds to answer._ She said this quietly.

I nodded and suddenly knew the answer. I slowly raised my head to look her straight into the eyes. _I wish to be taught under your rule, ma'am._

She gave me a bright smile. _And shall it be done, has it begun. Merry meet, Merry part, and Merry meet again, Tatiana Aliana._ She raised her arms to the dark sky, the bright moon, and the brightest light I had ever seen shone all around me.


	2. Intensity

Really intense, in my point of view.

**D.C. I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF NIGHT!**

* * *

I was still thinking about that odd dream while I got ready for school the next morning. I didn't understand it. The woman, Nyx, couldn't possibly have meant I'd be as powerful as she said. Besides, it was just a dream. Dreams are never real.

I sighed as I pulled a brush through my thick, tangled long hair. I mean, there were vampires in the world, or so I've heard, but I've never seen one here in Scotland. I sighed once again. Oh, what should I believe?

I leaned forward as I rinsed then placed my contacts in my eyes. Reaching beside the sink, I lifted my necklace and placed it around my neck. I then fluffed my hair up and grabbed my makeup bag, zipping it open. I pulled out my lipstick, applied a thin layer, and tossed it back in, then applied mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, and blush.

I closed my eyes for a moment, seeing images flashing before my eyes. Snapping open my eyes, I took a deep shuddering breath and leaned against the counter.

He can't hurt you anymore, Ana. He can't hurt you. You're all right now, you're safe, and he can't hurt you.

Nodding, as I pulled myself together, I lifted my purse, fluffed my hair again, and strolled from my bathroom. Walking down the stairs, my heels clicked on the wooden staircase with a snap.

"Tatiana! Will you stop with that racket!" Came my mothers voice in a shout.

"Don't you try to control me, Mama!" I made a face. Trying to control me? Tsh, whatever.

"Don't you take that tone with me, lassie!" My mothers voice boomed out to me.

"Whatever, Mama!" I grabbed my bag and strolled into the kitchen. Ignoring my mothers fuming figure, I grabbed a Muffin, some money for lunch, and walked to the door.

"I'm goin' to school, Mama! 'Bye!" I opened the door, stepped out into the warm spring air, and shut the door behind me.

I turned and walked down the sidewalk to my car, taking out my sunglasses and pushing them up my nose. I flipped out the keys to my blue Ford Taurus, and then unlocked it.

Slipping inside it, I closed my eyes to block out my pounding headache. Sighing, I started my car and drove out of the driveway.

Pulling into the parking lot of my high school, I leaned my head against the steering wheel, mentally preparing myself to face my fellow classmates. I knew that if I did not do this, I would fall apart and that would be the worst thing to happen to a girl like me in a school like this.

Once I was thoroughly pulled together, I grabbed my purse, turned off my car, and got out of the car. Flipping my hair over my shoulders, I strolled towards the front door, receiving whistles and look-overs from guys, jealous looks from other girls, and "hello's" every few people I passed.

School was a blur, my classes mixing together into nothing that I remembered. At the end of the day, I went to my locker to put my books away. Two of my friends, and my boyfriend, strolled up then.

I smiled. "Dougal!" Ignoring my friend for the moment, leaving my locker open, I flung myself at him, as he returned the smile and caught me in a huge hug. I leaned up to kiss him and he met me halfway, pressing his lips to mine. His right hand smoothed into my hair at the back of my head, his left arm around my waist, holding me close.

Finally, we broke away from each other, and I turned to face my friends, but I stayed in his arms, leaning back against him.

"Surry about that," I said as I blushed.

"Dun't wurry, Tatiana," my friend, Arabella, stated.

"So, huw are you all?" I asked them.

"We've nuver falt butter," my other friend, Senga, answered.

"Huw about you, Dougal?" I looked over my shoulder, up at him.

His answering smile was bright. "Butter, nuw that your hure."

I blushed and slipped my hand into his, my head turning to Arabella and Senga. But this happened in slow motion. As I turned my head, my gaze fell upon a single boy, one with odd tattoos trailing over his face. The tattoos were intricate, sapphire, and shaped like feathers falling above his eyebrows, past his eyes, and over his cheekbones. And in that one instant, I knew. I tried to turn as quickly as possible to run, but I wasn't fast enough. I could hear his words, even though he was halfway down the hall from me.

"Tatiana Aliana! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" The boy lifted a pale hand and pointed his index finger right at me. Then my world exploded into pain as I heard Dougal shouting my name, and Senga and Arabella screaming. The last thing I knew was my head hitting my locker corner, more pain filling me, and then Dougal catching me, right before I plunged into total darkness.


	3. Neferet and Tulsa

Mmkay so third chapter :D

**D.C. One again- I DO NOT OWN THE HOUSE OF NIGHT SERIES! :)**

* * *

When I awoke, I found myself lying on a very uncomfortable bed. The room smelled like medicine, you know, like how a hospital does. I had a pounding headache, from what, I don't know. I wanted to open my eyes, but it took too much effort, plus, there was a bright light shining against my eyelids and I would probably be blinded by it if I opened them. Instead, I focused on listening around me to try and find out where I was and if there was anyone there with me.

I could hear a fan whirring above me, sending cool air throughout the only slightly humid room. I could hear a rustling across the room, yet it was faint, as though something blocked the noise from me, like a curtain. I could feel more curiosity filling me, willing me to open my eyes and look around.

I slowly pried my tired, heavy eyes open, sliding upward into a sitting position while doing so. With wide, clear, blue eyes I looked around, knowing the curiosity I felt inside was evident in my expression. What was blocking me from the noise was indeed a curtain, a light blue and white one, the kind that in a hospital room you pull around a patient's bed.

Now I was even more curious. I went to swing my legs over the side of the bed, but before I could stand, the curtain was whisked aside to reveal a woman with dark, wavy, auburn red hair that fell in waves past her shoulders, only a shade lighter than my own, large, mossy green eyes, and a heart shaped face. She had a strong looking body, which had curves in all the right places. Her prefect, red lips pulled back into a smile at seeing me awake, pulling back to reveal straight, white teeth. She was stunningly beautiful.

Yet, all those traits were not what made me hesitate in speaking. She was very obviously a vampire. She had sapphire blue tattoos which reminded me of ocean waves, which framed her eyebrows and extended down her angular cheekbones.

I continued to stare, not realizing how rude it was. She merely smiled once again and moved over to the side of my bed.

"So you're awake, Tatiana," she stated this in a soft, clear, musical voice

I blinked and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I am . . . Can I ask where I am and who you are please?"

She laughed. "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Neferet, High Priestess of Nyx. I am the High Priestess of this our school. You're in the infirmary of the Tulsa, Oklahoma House of Night."

I felt my eyes widen and I jumped up from the bed. "Oh my! I'm in Oklahoma? As in, Oklahoma, United States of America?" I asked in a disbelieving voice.

She nodded. "Yes you are, and you're a long way from home, my dear. You're parents brought you here after a small incident at your home three nights ago."

"Wait, how long have I been here and how long was I unconscious?"

"You have been here for three days, Anna." She offered me an understanding smile.

I looked around the infirmary, wiping my brow with the back of my hand. "Would it be alright if I showered, and used the bathroom, ma'am?"

She smiled brilliantly at me. "Of course! Follow me to your dorm. You'll be sharing your room with Nitana Inga, Tatiana. Oh, my, I almost forgot. You can change your name to anything you want it to be."

I glanced at her. "Seriously? That's way cool!"

She nodded. "So, would you like to change your name?"

I nodded eagerly. "Definitely! Just let me think for a minute"

As we walked I thought over names. Adra Lanida … Nah. Kindsey Reddie … Nah. Hazel Nightfall … Perfect!

"I want to be called Hazel Nightfall, if that's alright," I said in a quiet voice as we turned a corner. And I ran smack dab into something tall and hard.


	4. The Meeting

Nenenene FOURTH CHAPTER! :D

**D.c. I DO NOT OWN THE HOUSE OF NIGHT SERIES!**

I let out a small squeak of surprise as I stumbled back. I felt strong hands catch my upper arms to keep me from falling back, but I tripped backwards over a stool and felt the person the hands belonged to falling after me. I slammed into the ground and made an "oaf" sound as his body landed on me. But he managed to catch his fall to ware he wouldn't crush me. Thoughtful, but I pushed away the thought as my eyes flew open to meet the darkest, blackest eyes I had ever seen.

With a small gasp, I rolled out from beneath him, to my stomach, bracing my hands against the ground, then pushing myself up. Sending myself up in a jump, I flipped back in a back flip and landed square on my feet, my hands in the air. Rubbing my head, I felt a bandage that I hadn't noticed before.

Bringing my hand back, I noticed spots of blood seeping through onto the tips of my fingers. "Whut in thu wurld?" I mumbled this, yet it seemed to echo in the nearly empty hallway.

I looked up to see those dark eyes trained on me worriedly. "Are you alright?" Came a soft, masculine voice. It took me a moment, but I placed it coming from _his_ mouth.

I closed my eyes for a moment, and then opened them. He was still there, the boy with the midnight black eyes, the wispy brown hair with blond and red coloring in it that was obviously natural, the flawless, tanned skin, the red, sensual lips. I slowly nodded. "I'm fine," I said in a faint voice.

Neferet glanced at the boy. "Romeo, shouldn't you be in class?"

He shot a glance at her, his eyes flashing slightly. "Yes, ma'am," he spoke with a country accent.

I made a sound to get her attention. "Um, Neferet, mum? Would you mund if he could shuw me around? You nu doubt have uther thungs tu wurry about."

She stared at me for a moment, and finally nodded slowly. "Of course. Romeo, you will show our new fledgling, Hazel Nightfall, around the grounds, fill her in on the first formals orientation, the rules, guidelines, and information on our great Goddess. I must go find her a mentor, if you will excuse me." And with that, she practically floated away.

With a sneer after her, Romeo finally turned to look at me. "My apologies, ma'am. I haven't been properly introduced and such," he said with an outstretched hand and a Texan accent.

I looked down at the hand, then took it in mine to shake it and felt a thrill thrum through me from the touch, shaking me slightly. My eyes widened as I slowly lifted my gaze to his.

"W-w-whut was th-th-that?" I stammered out, for I stammer when I'm nervous.

He quickly pulled his hand from mine. "Um, if y'all will pardon me ma'am, all I want to do at the moment is show y'all the ropes of this place, then I'll be on my way." His face had gone blank, with no expression, and he began moving throughout the halls.

Feeling quite deflated, insulted, and hurt, I moved slowly after him, barely listening to what he said, as my head was beginning to throb immensely.

He was gesturing to doors and saying about which door lead to which room. "Dining hall … Gymnasium, taught by Dragon Lankford … English Lit, Prof. Penthesilia … Drama, taught by Patricia Loren … Rituals and Spells, taught by Anastasia Lankford … Poetry, taught by Loren Blake … High Priestesses Office, Neferet. Vampire Sociology, taught by Neferet. The library. The stables are outside, Equestrian taught by Prof. Lenobia. The 'teachers' lounge. Nyx's Temple is outside. We have rituals there twice a week, right after school, which the next one is tomorrow night. All you have to wear for that is what you wore to school. I'll take you to the girls dorm. Your things are already in your room, and I heard that you would be rooming with Nitana Inga? She's a nice gal. Y'all will like her."

I eyed him for a moment then spoke. "Why're y'all bein' so nice?" I gasped as I realized that I was speaking in his accent. This has happened before. I'd be talking in my normal, Scottish accent, then when I talked to someone who had a different accent, I would suddenly start talking like them, and I couldn't help it. It seems to be worse now.

He stared at me with a startled look. "Shouldn't you have a Scottish accent, like before?"

I sighed. "I'll explain later. Now, where was that dorm you wanted to take me to?" I smiled brightly at him.

He smiled back with a bit of a confused expression, but walked ahead of me to take the lead once again.

As we reached the girls dormitory door, I paused and turned to him. "Thanks for showing me around, Romeo," I smiled gently at him.

"Hey, no problem, Haze." He scratched the back of his head as though he wear embarrassed, and seemed almost to be blushing.

I let out a laugh. "So, I'll see y'all later, gator?" I gave him a huge smile, feeling different, somehow.

As I turned to open the dorm door, he snatched my hand. "Hey."

"Hm?" I looked over my shoulder at him.

"I know I was rude before, and y'all have my apologies, ma'am."  
I smiled. "Don't worry about it. Now, if y'all will excuse me," I grabbed the door handle with my free hand and waited for him to let go of my other one.

Instead of letting go right away, he lifted it to his lips and kissed the tips of my fingers gently. Then, he spoke in the softest of voices I had ever heard. It was so soft I almost couldn't hear him, but I could make out the words:

"_Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still,  
Should, without eyes, see pathways to his will!  
Where shall we dine? O me! What fray was here?  
Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all.  
Here's much to do with hate, but more with love.  
Why, then, O brawling love! O loving hate!  
O any thing, of nothing first create!  
O heavy lightness! serious vanity!  
Mis-shapen chaos of well-seeming forms!  
Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire,  
sick health._

_Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is!  
This love feel I, that feel no love in this.  
Dost thou not laugh?"_

He then left go of my head. "Now, I must bid you a farewell, my sweet. Tomorrow we shall have time to thoroughly meet," and with a chuckle, he turned on his heel and disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	5. New Home  New People

So yeah, yay, 5th chapter! Who else is excited? :D

**D.C. Nenenenene I do not own House of night. P.c. and Kristin cast do o_o nenenenene**

* * *

With a shake of my head, I paused before I opened the door to the dorm to take a deep, cleansing breath. Finally, I opened the door and glanced in. It must still have been school hours, because there was not a soul to see, at all. I stuffed my hands in my pockets, feeling the tips of my right fingers scrape across the tips of a piece of paper. Pulling it out with a curious look, I read the note.

_I thought you'd like to know the room you're in, just in case you arrived during school hours. You're in room 34D; go up the stairwell and to the right. It will be on the right side. Have fun exploring!_

_-N_

I crumpled the note and stuffed it into my pocket. Up the stairs and to the right. Well, okay then! I walked in the direction of the staircase, going up it, and quickly turning to the right. Look at the room numbers, I found my room easily and looking at the door handle I wondered how I was going to get in without a key. Maybe …

I reached into the same pocket the note was in and pulled out a key. Huh, well, that was convenient. Placing it into the keyhole, I turned it slowly, holding my breath as I thought of what I would see.

I opened the door and peered in. My eyes widened as I saw the room. It was so darn preppy! Pushing the door fully open, I studied the room completely.

The room seemed split in half. If you did split it in half, each side would be the same as the other. The same desk, the same bed, the same window. The only difference was that the door on the preppy side, obviously belonging to Nitana, had the door leading to the bathroom, and the other side, what would be my side of the room, leading to a closet. Walking in, I studied Nitana's side. Pink, white, and yellow flowers covered the bedspread. Her curtains were a short billowy black, able to keep out all light. Her bed was a mess, completely unmade. There were books strewn on the desk beside a laptop, and clothes on the floor. Papers were fluttered over the bed and an alarm clock sat beside a lamp atop a beside table.

I looked at my side of the room, taking in the details. My blue laptop sitting upon my desk, a stack of books sitting in the corner, with a pink slip of paper on top of them. There was my alarm clock, next to my antique lamp on the bedside table. My green, white, black, and gold bedspread with the matching curtains. I went to the closet and pulled open the door. One side of the closet had article of clothes missing from the hangers, but the other side had every hanger filled, and were obviously new.

Taking down a sweater, I studied it. It was black and light and thin, with an odd, silvery emblem on the front, above where my heart would be. The symbol was embroidered in silver in the shape of a spiral that glittered in a delicate circle. I traced my nail over it then stripped out of the hospital-like clothing I had on, pulling on the sweater, then pulling a pair of jeans off a stack in a corner, then pulling them on. Reaching into a pile of socks, underwear, bras, belts, and shoes, I pulled out a belt and slid it on, then grabbing a fresh pair of Nike's.

Shutting off the closet light, I shut the door and went to my desk to grab the pink slip on top.

It was my class schedule.

1st hour – Vampire Sociology 101. Rm. 215. Prof. Neferet

2nd hour – Drama 101. Performing Arts Center. Prof. Nolan

_or_

Sketching 101. Rm. 312. Prof. Doner

_Or_

Intro to Music. Rm. 314. Prof. Vento

3rd hour – Lit 101. Rm. 214. Prof. Penthesilea

4th hour – Fencing. Gymnasium. Prof. D. Lankfor

Lunch Break

5th hour – Spanish 101. Rm. 216. Prof. Garmy

6th hour – Intro to Equestrian Studies. Field House. Prof. Lenobia

Well then. I looked at the times for the classes, then at the alarm clock on my bedside table. If this was correct, it should just about be time for lunch.

I circled the Sketching 101 with Professor Doner, searched through the books on my desk to find my Spanish book, tossed the book, a pencil bag, my schedule, and my laptop into my messenger bag, slung that over my shoulder and raced out the door. It was a blur of walls and doors as I raced down the hall, the stairs, across the dorms commons, out the door, and in the direction of the Dining Hall.

I have an excellent sense of direction, people tell me, so I remembered the exact way to get to it. I turned a right here … Then a left … Then I hang another right … And I ended up right in front of the huge doors to the Dining Hall.

Taking a deep breath, as I could hear the clamor of lunchtime, I remembered I had a wrapping around my head. I took out my makeup bag, grabbed a small mirror, took it out, and flipped it open. I pulled off the bandage, not bothering to look at the tattoo I knew was there, tossed the bandage in a nearby trashcan, tossed my makeup bag back in my bag, and took a deep, cleansing breath.

I pushed open the doors to the Dining Hall, expecting the clamor to stop with my entrance. Nobody seemed to notice me. I ducked my head and started to walk toward a table …

And ran straight into a very feminine figure, seeing only a pair of high heels, long tanned legs, and a black skirt before I stumbled back and landed right on my butt. In front of everyone in the Dining Hall.


	6. Love Flourishes

6th chapter. Geez, I'm doing these like crazy! Haha!

**D.C. I don't own house of night suckas!**

I shook my head to get my hair out of my eyes, faintly realizing it was suddenly quiet in the large Dining Hall. I quickly gathered up the papers that had flown from my bag and put them in my bag. I scrambled up to my feet, brushing off my jeans. "Mu upulogies ma'am," I held out my hand to her, finally look up.

The girl was beautiful. She had hard, cold blue eyes, long blond hair, and a tanned and fair complexion. Right now, she was glaring intensely at me.

"Watch where you're going, b*tch!" She continued to glare at me.

I immediately went on the defensive. "Why don't you, ya' filthy piece of sh*t." I flipped my long, wavy auburn hair over my shoulder to ware it fell in cascades down my back. With a sneer at her, I walked away from her and her goonies, feeling her glare seething into my back.

I glanced around without turning my head, looking for the lunch line. Finding it, I moved to grab a tray, picking it up easily, grabbing a fork and spoon, too. Moving through the lunch line, I barely noticed what was being put on my tray, my head pounding so hard I could not concentrate well. I know I grabbed a Dr. Pepper and a bag of chips, but I couldn't find the concentration to look at what was the main meal. I turned around and looked over the Dining Hall, ignoring the fact that I was being stared at and the din from before was not lesser.

Suddenly, I felt a presence beside me, and I recognized it. Neferet. I looked up at her. "Yes?"

She smiled brightly. "I've found who will be your mentor. Professor Lenobia. But she's busy at the moment, so, follow me, I want to introduce you to some fledglings.

I followed her slowly, not really eager to go anywhere.

She took me to a table that had two boys and four girls at it. Standing there, I managed not to gawk at one girl in particular, the one with tattoos over her face, yet she was obviously a fledgling. She had long black hair extending down her back, and dark, dark eyes. She had angular cheekbones and a pale, fair complexion.

Sitting beside her was a boy with brown, deer like eyes and dark brown hair and was cute.

Next to him was another girl. She had short, bouncy, curly blonde hair and a round face. She had large, expressive, deep blue eyes.

Across from them was another boy who was also a cutie, with blondish hair.

They all had the same embroidery as I did over their hearts.

On either side of him were a girl each. There was a cappuccino colored girl, and a really white girl who were in a very heated discussion on designer shoes. The cappuccino girl had high cheekbones, had curves in all the right places, thick dark hair that fell in waves around her shoulders, and dark eyes.

The white girl had long blond hair and blue eyes, and a fair complexion. They both had a different symbol embroidered over their hearts.

The conversations stopped when they noticed Neferet and me standing there.

I lowered my eyelids halfway, eyeing the ground slightly, feeling my cheeks flaming pink, as Neferet introduced me to them. Zoey Redbird, Damien Maslin, Stevie Rae Johnson, Jack Twist, Shaunee Cole, and Erin Bates.

I could feel them staring at me when Neferet ended the introductions. "I'll leave all of you to get to know each other," she walked away.

"Um, ah, hullo," I said nervously in my Scottish accent.

I suddenly heard a preppy voice and I glanced up. It was coming from Shaunee, the cappuccino colored girl. "Well, what do we have here? We've got another Zoey!"

I know the confusion radiated on my face, for Damien took pity on me and explained. "When Z first came here, she had a filled into tattoo too. Except, your tattoo is a different color. How odd."

I know I looked even more confused because Erin flipped out a compact blush mirror. I finally forced a look at my forehead. What I saw nearly made me faint. My tattoo was not only filled in, but it was also a deep, Emerald green. "W-w-whut's going o-on?"

I looked stricken as I passed the mirror back to her and she slid over to ware I could sit. I rested my face in my hands, my elbows on either side of my tray. "Worst past few days ever …" I mumbled.

I could suddenly feel a presence beside me and I looked up. I know my surprise then pleasure registered on my face as I saw whom it was, and I broke into a smile. "Hullo, Romeo."

He smiled back. "Y'all mind if I sat with ya' today?" He directed the question to Zoey.

She shrugged. "Go ahead," she said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

I slid over to make room for him and he slid in next to me.

He slung his arm over my shoulder and leaned towards my ear. "What do you say, after school, I show you the stables? They're really cool," he said quietly.

I laughed and nodded. "Alright, if you want to."

He smiled and settled back to eat his lunch. I finally turned my eyes to my tray. Mashed Potatoes, Dr. Pepper, chips, strawberries, and some chicken. I shrugged and started to eat.

About halfway through my lunch, a long shadow passed over the table and I looked up to see who it was. Great, it's the blond chick I ran into. What does she want now?

She smiled sweetly at me. "Hazel, right? I'm Aphrodite."

I nodded slowly.

"Well, Hazel, I think maybe I should have said something when you ran into me, but I didn't have time, you ran away so fast. I want to invite you to join the Dark Daughter to our own private Full Moon Ritual tomorrow night. I know it's quite unusual for someone who hasn't been here long to take part in a ritual so soon, but your Mark shows that you're obviously, well, _different_. I already spoke to Neferet and she agrees it would be good for you to come. I'll give you the details later when your not with, y'know, this _garbage_." She gave everyone else a smirk, flipped her hair, then seemed to do a twitch as she walked away.

Everything was quiet for a moment, then Shaunee and Erin said together," Hag bitches from hell."

I looked at them oddly. "That was odd …"

"Oh, you mean that we said it together?" Erin asked?  
I nodded.

Damien decided to explain to me. "Shaunee and Erin are practically twins, so everyone calls them the Twins, and they call each other Twin. It's very obvious they aren't related-Erin being a white girl from Tulsa, and Shaunee being of Jamaican descent and a lovely cappuccino color from Connecticut. Even though they aren't related by blood, they're really, scarily alike. It's as though they were separated at birth.

Right then I noticed they were wearing the same outfit. Dark blue slightly ripped, yet very stylish blue jeans, dark sweaters with beautiful golden wings embroidered over the heart, and huge clear hoops.

Romeo leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Rumor has it, they even have the same show size."

Erin grinned and flicked out her leg as Shaunee did the same. "That rumor's true." They were both wearing identical pairs of black boots with straps lacing over them.

"Well then," I realized I slipped into the American accent this time and smothered a sigh, ignoring it. "What are the Dark Daughters?"

Jack leaned in, for the first time speaking. "They're a group made up of mostly upperclassmen who say that they're in charge of school spirit, events, yadda yadda, blah blah."

I made an "ah'ing" sound.

Shaunee leaned into too. "Um, no, they're just hags from hell," she said in a sugar-sweet voice.

I smothered a laugh. "Well, that's very polite."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Anyways, they're supposed to be this great, pro-school, pro-vamp group. Also, it's thought that the leader is being groomed to be a High Priestess, i.e. Aphrodite, so she' supposed to be the heart, mind, and spirit of the school. As well as a future leader in vampire society."

Shaunee coughed and at the same time said, "hags from hell," and Erin giggled.

I rolled my eyes and looked up at I sensed a new person walking up. This one was a guy with superman blue eyes and black hair. He was really hot. He walked up to Zoey, leaned down and whispered in her ear, then kissed under her earlobe as she giggled. I felt some jealousy but not much, then I felt a sadness as I remembered Dougal. I felt my shoulders slump slightly as I looked away from them and out a window into the night.

I miss Dougal so much! I wanted to cry but I held back the tears, for my new friends sakes.

I felt Romeo lean down and whisper in my ear. "You okay?"

I nodded and glanced up at him, whispering back. "Why're are you acting like my boyfriend?" I was only curious.

He blushed and smiled embarrassedly. "I was hoping y'all wouldn't mind, you know … dating me? I really like you, Haze," he said seriously, looking deeply into my blue eyes.

I thought about it a moment, then slowly nodded. "Alright …"

He broke into a grin. "Good," he then leaned down and kissed my odd, emerald tattoo, sending thrums through me, which over-rode the guilt I felt over Dougal, and the jealousy I felt of Zoey and her boyfriend.

Leaning against Romeo, I felt better than I had all day. Things were going to be okay.


	7. All I Feel is Pain

So yay 7th chapter what fun!

D.c. I obviously don't own it so yeah … xD

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was actually nice, I thought as I went to my next class, Spanish 101 with … who was it? I snapped open my messenger bag and started flipping through my papers to find my schedule, but since I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going, I plowed straight into a figure. My bag went flying, papers fluttering from it, and the water bottle I had in it flew from it and landed with a loud _snap_ and a clatter.

"Oh duary!" With a quick gasp, I landed on my butt, feeling a sharp pain shoot up my tailbone and my spine. I put my hands beside my head, pushing myself up in a slight jump, and then landing on my feet in a defensive position, my legs bent and slightly apart, my hands in fists.

Straightening, I smoothed my hair back and unclenched my hands. I slowly looked up at the person I ran into. It was an impossibly tall guy, and he was all muscled up and tall. I slowly raised my head to be able to peer up at him. He obviously wasn't a full vampire, for he only had a crescent moon tattoo, no others. He had dark, sandy blond hair and the brightest, clearest blue eyes I had ever seen. He had slightly tanned skin and a splay a freckles over his cheeks and nose. His sapphire tattoo stood out on his skin, and he had perfect lips. He was really hot,

Blinking, I bowed my head. "Mu upulogies sir," I said in my quiet voice.

He chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder. "No sweat, 3rd Former!"

I glanced up under my lashes and blushed. "Um, uxcuse mu sir."

I knelt down and grabbed my water bottle, stuffing it in my bag, and then started trying to pick up all my papers in a hurry, muttering all the way. "U'm going tu be late fur mu furst class hure. Not thu bust furst umpression."

A shadow fell across me and a long stiletto heel stomped down on one of my papers, ripping it through. "Hey!" I looked up quickly, my hair flicking down my back, to see the blond Aphrodite from the Dining Hall.

She gave me a smirk-sneer and turned her heel to rip the paper even more. "Oops, I guess I didn't see that paper of the large frame of the Scot."

I lowered my head quickly. "Pluse get off uf mu paper, ma'am."

I heard her make a gasp. "Hear that girls? She wants me to get off of her paper! She even called me ma'am!"

I heard the guy from before suddenly saying something. "Aphrodite, leave her alone, alright? She didn't do anything to you."

I heard Aphrodite snort. "What's it to you, _Darian_, if this measly 3rd former gets picked on by me?"

I heard _Darian_ snort. "She's a new fledgling. It only seems that I should help her out, y'know. Especially from you, Aphrodite."

I was quickly grabbing the papers she wasn't stepping on and _ripping_ before she could notice. I stuffed those in my bag, and then stood up. "It wuld bu mughty hulpfull if you'd lut mu gut mu paper, ma'am." I looked at her straight on, as I was as tall as her even when she was in stilettos.

She smirked and lifted her foot and I reached down to pick it up, when she suddenly slammed it down on my hand. I let out a loud yelp, feeling a bone snap, the tears blurring in my eyes, a scream of pain building in my throat.

"Aphrodite! What have you done?" Came Darian's outraged cry.

I curled in on myself, clutching my hand to my stomach, sobbing now. I felt Darian crouch down beside me. "We have to get you to the infirmary, alright?"

I shook my head quickly. "I-I-it's b-b-broken," I sobbed out.

"C'mon, I'll get you to the infirmary." He took my bag from me, grabbed the ripped paper, and then pulled me to my feet by my good hand.

"She's just trying to get your sympathy and attention, Darian, I hope you know that," came Aphrodite's spiteful voice.

"I doubt she's faking an obviously broken finger, Aphrodite," he said with a dark voice.

"Tsh, whatever. She's totally faking it." And with a flip of her hair, Aphrodite turned and twitched away.

"C'mon, let's get that finger fixed before it sets itself," Darian said softly and started leading me towards the infirmary.

Romeo, who crossed his arms and glared at Darian, intercepted us. "What did you do to my girlfriend, Darian?"

Darian glared back. "One, I did nothing. And two, your _girlfriend?_"

Romeo smirked. "Yes, my girlfriend. What's it to ya'?"

I could sense them about to do a face-off so I whimpered a bit to get their attention away from each other.

"We've got to get her to the infirmary, alright?" Darian spoke to Romeo sternly.

"Fine," Romeo responded with a grumble.

And maybe, I thought, maybe it actually would be as bad as I thought.


	8. Not Everything Is As It Appears

So yay! Nenenenene Chapter 8! :D

What I absolutely have to say: Sorry it's been forever. Just been busy with homework and school and family and other personal shtuff. Love all my fannies!

D.C I do not own house of night series, duh, obviously

"_C'mon, let's get that finger fixed before it sets itself," Darian said softly and started leading me towards the infirmary._

_Romeo, who crossed his arms and glared at Darian, intercepted us. "What did you do to my girlfriend, Darian?"_

_Darian glared back. "One, I did nothing. And two, your girlfriend?"_

_Romeo smirked. "Yes, my girlfriend. What's it to ya'?"_

_I could sense them about to do a face-off so I whimpered a bit to get their attention away from each other._

"_We've got to get her to the infirmary, alright?" Darian spoke to Romeo sternly._

"_Fine," Romeo responded with a grumble._

_And maybe, I thought, maybe it actually would be as bad as I thought._

We reached the infirmary, and they were back at it.

"Okay, she's here. Now, what did you do to her?" Romeo sounded tightly controlled, furious, his hands fisted at his sides.

"Romeo …"

"Yeah, I broke her finger, then brought her to the infirmary," Darian snickered.

"You douche bag," Romeo growled out, took a threatening step at Darian, but right then pain shot through my finger and I whimpered. He immediately looked over at me, calmed down, and then came and gently took me in his arms. "I'm sorry. Let's get you to the nurse."

I nodded and turned with him towards the doors, glancing over my shoulder at Darian with a "you-should-go-now" look. He shrugged, smirked, winked, and then turned and strode away.

Turning my head, I smiled a little at Romeo. "He rually dudn't du unythung tu hurt mu. Hunest."

He shrugged and pulled me close. Smiling, I rested my head against his shoulder, just then noticing he had my bag.

As we strode into the infirmary, a young woman vampire

The vampire was fluttering around and quickly walked over to me. "What happened to you?"

"Ah … Aphrodite um … Broke my finger?" I held up my finger and she made a gasp at the crushed bone.

"Oh you poor dear!" She took my elbow gently and led me towards a chair, allowing me to gently sit. "Let's get you all fixed up."

ROMEO POV

I had been leaning against a wall when I had sensed Haze in pain. I had instantly became worried, pushing myself quickly away from the wall and moving as quickly as possible towards her scent. What I had seen really pissed me off.

She was being helped up by _Darian_, clutching her hand to her chest, her beautiful face streaked with tears, her deep blue eyes read, and she was grimacing.

I had crossed my arms and glared at Darian, blocking their path. "What did you do to my girlfriend, Darian?"

Darian glared back. "One, I did nothing. And two, your _girlfriend?_"

I had smirked. "Yes, my girlfriend. What's it to ya'?"

Haze suddenly let out a soft whimper of pain, and I had looked at her worriedly.

"We've got to get her to the infirmary, alright?" Darian had said to me sternly.

"Fine," I had responded with a grumble.

I was now in the infirmary with Haze, watching intensely as the nurse set her finger, then put a splint on it to hold it correctly. Watching my girl be in pain … really pissed me off.

"Are y'all almost done, ma'am?" I asked politely, trying not to be rude.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "I just need to get her some pain medication," and she turned and walked away, disappearing into a doorway.

I walked over to her, standing in front of her, looking down at the top of her head as she was staring down. Crouching down in front of her, I nudged her chin up with my index finger. "Who did this to ya', babe?"

She sniffed and seemed to think over telling me who did it.

"I just want to know."

"I-it was … it was … A-Aphrodite," she stuttered.

I let out a small growl.

"P-please don't do anything! It doesn't really mat-"

I cut her off with my words. "It doesn't _matter_? Like hell it doesn't. I'm going to take care of this, babe. You can count on it."

**Y'all should review Mmkay? I'll love you forever :) Just click the little button right down there … Yeah right there … Now click it … And type … There you go :)**


	9. Powered Up

Chapter 9 Nenenenene Start reviewing people! :)

What I absolutely have to say: Mmkay so I put a poll on my page, if I should continue writing this. If I get more votes on yes, or I don't really care, than on No votes, I'll continue writing it, but if I get more No's, than I'll stop. I love you all!

D.C. I Do not own the house of night trilogy

"_I just want to know."_

"_I-it was … it was … A-Aphrodite," she stuttered._

_I let out a small growl._

"_P-please don't do anything! It doesn't really mat-"_

I cut her off with my words. "It doesn't matter? Like hell it doesn't. I'm going to take care of this, babe. You can count on it."

**HAZEL POV**

I watched wearily as Romeo stood and strode angrily from the infirmary, disappearing through the doors. I let out a low sigh. What have I gotten myself into? I thought fiercely.

I sort of zoned out as the nurse came back with two bottle of pills and started explaining how many to take.

Romeo was going to end up getting in a lot of trouble. And what happened to the sweet country guy I had met when I got here earlier? It's like he's completely changed, and I don't understand why. He's so fierce and protective now. He was almost overprotective.

I muffled a sigh. The nurse handed me the bottles of pills then told me that I had to report to Neferet's office. Nodding, I stuffed the pills in my pockets, grabbed my bag that Romeo had put beside my chair, stood, and strode from the infirmary. My finger was already feeling better.

Walking through the halls, I studied them now. Dark painting, lanterns lit, carpet. Fancy place. I turned the corner and heard an odd noise. Moving my eyes towards the noise, I felt a sharp pain shoot through me. It was not a physical pain, but an emotional one. Right in front of me, was Romeo with Aphrodite, in a serious make-out fest against the wall.

**ROMEO POV**

I heard a small gasp behind me as I was pressing Aphrodite against the wall, my tongue darting around her mouth, her hips moving against me, very consciously aware of her breasts against my chest. My left hand head been in her hair, my right braced next to her head, when I had heard the noise.

I spun around to see who had dared to interrupt what was one of the best make-outs I'd had with Aphrodite.

What I saw sent coldness through me.

Hazel was standing there, her face pale, her blue eyes brimming with tears, her hands trembling and in tight fists. I saw blood dripping from her palms, and her finger was obviously causing her pain.

"Hazel …" I said in a hesitant voice, moving a step towards her, my hand outstretched.

With a cry, she flung her hand at me. I felt something hard hit me in the chest, causing me to fly back down the hall, my back slamming against the wall with a loud thud, pain shooting through me. "What the f*ck was that!"

Hazel had tears streaming down her face as her hair blew wildly around her. "How dare you!" She let it out as a shriek, seemingly unaware of the crowd that was gathering, and she stormed towards me. I struggled to get up but didn't make it before the next blast hit me head on. And when I say head on, I mean on my head.

Letting out a shout of pain, my head snapped back against the wall and it all went black.

**HAZEL POV**

"How dare you!" Without knowing what I was doing, and not caring about the crowd, I flung both my hands at him and a light formed between my palms, then bursting out at him, hitting him immediately after it left my palms. It hit his head, he let out a shout, and the impact made his neck snap back and his head smack against the wall. He didn't move after.

Hearing somebody shouting, I finally registered that they were saying my name. I turned slowly, as though I were standing in Jell-O.

"Darian?" My voice was quiet as I saw him running towards me. Before he could reach me, my knees gave out beneath me, turning to water as I fainted. I barely felt Darian catching me as I entered the darkness.


	10. My Roommate

Chapter 10ish yayness :D I bet y'all are excited, right-i-o! :D I SURE AM!

What I absolutely have to say: AH My apologies everyone it's been so long o_o I've been really busy having a lot of tests and family poop going on. But here you go!

P.S. I will no longer be doing ROMEO POV

**D.C. Mmkay so obviously I don't own HON … If you don't understand that than … You need to be institutionalized even more than I do :D Sorry Hun but it's true :)**

When I awoke, I was laying in my new bedroom under my sheets. The room was shrouded in black due to the curtains being dark enough, and I had a piercing headache. I slowly forced myself up, my eyes squinting to get used to the darkness, and that's when I saw it, the shadow at the end of my bed. Little did I know that this would be part of the beginning of my life becoming a living hell.

Letting out a piercing scream, I went to jump out of bed when the lights were flicked on, and I raised fisted hands, ready to fight off whatever it was that was the shadow. When I finally saw who it was, I relaxed. "Darian? Thank goodness, it's only you," I said, realizing that I may have permanently lost my Scottish accent.

He smiled, his white teeth bright. "Of course it's only me. Neferet wanted me to stay her with you just in case you woke up, after what happened."

I lowered my gaze to my comforter, feeling tears welling up, which caused my already piercing headache to hurt even more. I shrugged. "That would make sense …"

He was suddenly by my side, taking my hand in both of his. "Hey, look at me."

I slowly looked up to meet his gaze.

"What happened … it wasn't your fault. Everyone is saying so, because you haven't a clue as to how to control your powers. Neferet has yet to find out what your power is exactly, but a lot of fledglings and vampires witnessed it. She doesn't know how she is going to keep this from the High Council, but somehow she'll figure it out. It'll be okay." He finally paused to take a breath and I immediately blurted out, "Is Romeo okay? I hate him, but I need to know if I seriously injured him."

He shrugged. "Apparently he's in critical condition with a concussion, burns, a few broken bones, and burst arteries. You're really powerful, Haze."

I managed a mild, small smile. "That's good … and thank you," I blushed.

He smiled as he felt my unease and leaned forward, trailing his lips over the sides of my mouth, teasing me. "Darian …" I sighed out, feeling powerful thrums burst through me, stronger than what I had felt with Romeo, more pleasant and promising.

He finally kissed me completely, his lips slanting gently over my own, fitting perfectly along with our bodies that were now pressed against each other. His hand threaded into my hair, his other arm wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer. I unconsciously moved one arm around his neck, my other hand grasping his t-shirt tightly. His tongue darted inside my mouth to mate with my own …

The door flung open to reveal a tall girl with piercing gray eyes and long, sleek black hair with blue stripes through it. She was wearing that of a 3rd formers, like mine, and it fit her body flatteringly. Her hair was currently pulled back in a ponytail to reveal a beautifully chiseled, flawless face with pale skin and no freckles. All in all, she was very beautiful.

She grinned. "Am I interrupting anything?" She asked in a laughing voice.

Darian rolled his eyes as he sat beside me on my bed and pulled me into his lap. "No, Nitana, you aren't interrupting anything," he said sarcastically.

I raised my brows, a blush seeping into my cheeks. "Y-y-y-you're Nitana? As in, my roommate?" I squirmed out of Darian's arms to jump up and walk over to her.

"I apologize for my rudeness," I held out my hand for her to take and shake it.

"No apologies needed. Plus, it isn't rude to make-out in your own room," she smiled, took my hand, shook it, then proceeded to walk into the room. "And good to see you too, Darian."

He chuckled and got up to go behind me and place his hand on my shoulder. He leaned down to my ear and whispered in it, his breath warm against my skin, his touch sending thrills through me. "We'll continue this later." He then leaned up to stretch and started to the door. "Well, I have a Vampire Sociology assignment that I have to work on. I'll see you later, Haze." He winked at me, and with a smile, turned and walked out.

"He's a dork, just so you know." Nitana pointed out as she flopped onto her bed, letting her arm fall across her eyes with a sigh of contentment.

"Yeah, but he's my dork."

"You've been awake for less then a day, have already gotten into a fight with the school biatch, gotten together with a guy, almost killed said guy, then gotten together with the most popular, and one of the hottest, guys at our school. How did you do it, girl?"

I shrugged and laid back on my bed.

"Okay, I can see you don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe later?"

I shrugged again.

I heard her grunt of disdain at my only shrugging. "Well okay then."

I looked at the clock. It was 7:00am. Odd, I'm so tired …Ha


	11. Whose That Mysterious Man In My Dreams?

A/N: Ah I'm so sorry, y'all! Been so busy! Been sick, my family's havin' drama, grandfather got surgery, school drama, school work/tests/finals, etc. I'm so sorry o_o But anyways, this is chapter eleven! Enjoy!

~SkyHaze Nightfall~

D.C. Obviously, I don't own the HON saga, only my own characters. And I swear to the good lord if you don't believe I don't own this, you need HELP people!

"_Okay, I can see you don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe later?"_

_I shrugged again._

_I heard her grunt of disdain at my only shrugging. "Well okay then."_

_I looked at the clock. It was 7:00am. Odd, I'm so tired …_

HAZEL POV

Ugh, what was that annoying blaring sound? I pried my eyes open, snuggling further under my warm comforter and my cushy bed. "Five more minutes, Mama …" I grumbled. "I don't want to go to school …" I rolled over and pulled my pillow over my head.

"Haze, turn that stupid alarm clock off!" Came a girl's voice.

I sighed as I remembered where I was. Tulsa, Oklahoma, USA, House of Night School here. As far from Scotland as you can get.

My hand fumbled out to slam down on the blue alarm clock in a fist. It wouldn't shut off, so I threw off my covers, swung my feet over the side of my bed, and stood with a _really_ peeved expression on my face. I grabbed the alarm clock and stormed over to the window. Pushing the curtains back, I forced the window open and threw the alarm clock out. It sailed so far it flew over the school walls. I wasn't in Scottish Girls Softball for nothing, you know.

I slammed the window closed and let the curtains fall back into place. "That takes care of that, now doesn't it?" I was so tired. I've never been this grumpy.

I went back to my bed and lay back down under the covers, getting comfy. I was asleep moment later.

"_Who are you?"_

_I whirled around, my hair flowing around my head in a halo to see an incredibly hot guy. I mean, he was seriously hot, as in, a total __**hunk**__ hot. He had wispy black hair and onyx colored wings. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just a pair of short, ripped trousers that only reached below his knees. He was barefoot and his body was perfectly built and tanned. His wings extended at least six feet wide and looked soft. He had deep black eyes that glittered when hit by the moonlight._

"_I-I'm Hazel," I stuttered out._

"_What are you doing here, fledgling?" He demanded. "How did you even get here?"_

_I lowered my head, feeling as though I should honor him in that way. "I haven't a clue, sir. I'd apologize for my intrusion, but I haven't any clue on how to get out."_

_His lips turned up in an odd smile, marring his beauty only slightly. "Allow me to help you, daughter of Nyx. But know this. If I ever find you in my world again, I shall not be as forgiving."  
His wings snapped out as he walked forward, and he tilted my head back by my chin. He leaned forward to place a single kiss against my filled emerald tattoo. Suddenly, darkness slowly seeped into my vision and the man was disappearing. "Wait, what was your name!"_

_There was only a whisper of an answer, yet I heard it all too clearly. "Kalona …"_

I opened my eyes, staring straight ahead. What an odd dream. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes with my uninjured fist. Oh well. I slowly sat up, feeling the events of the day before in my body. My shoulders were stiff and ached and my legs felt, as though I had run three miles, they were so sore.

Forcing my legs over the side of my bed, I remembered I had thrown my alarm clock out the window. I looked over at Nita, looking at her clock. 7:15pm! Oh my goddess! Classes started in forty-five minutes! I scrambled to my closet, grabbed a sweater shirt, bra, jeans, underwear, and socks. I rushed into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. My first real day of school! I was so nervous; I almost forgot to wash my hair.

I heard a pounding on the bathroom door. "Haze, girl, hurry up in there!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going, Nita!"

I turned off the water and jumped out, wrapping a towel around me. She came bounding him, shoving me out with the hair dryer. "Got to pee!"

I burst out laughing and went over to my desk. I looked in the mirror I had placed on it, plugged in my hair dryer, and proceeded to dry my hair. I still had thirty-five minutes until school started. It took me five minutes to get my hair to be the exact waviness that I wanted it to be. I started to do my make-up, leaning close to mirror, outlining my bright blue eyes with dark eyeliner.

Puckering my lips, I stood and walked into the now empty bathroom, as Nita had walked out while I was drying my hair. I yanked on my clothes, careful of my hair, and smoothed out my clothes. I brushed my teeth quickly and walked out into the room, grabbing my soft, leather boots with zipper sides and fur lining. I picked up my backpack and schedule, hoping today would be better, called a goodbye to Nita who was still getting ready, and walked out the door. I ran straight into Darian.


	12. School's In Session

A/N: I'll try and update more often, but I'll only update if I get 1 review per chapter, or one-person favorites and/or subscribes to my story. So, be happy with this chapter :D 12!

P.S. I sort of messed up and I just realized that. Darian's a 3rd Former, like Hazel.

D.C. Mmkay so it's pretty obvious I don't own HON

I picked up my backpack and schedule, hoping today would be better, called a goodbye to Nita who was still getting ready, and walked out the door. I ran straight into Darian.

HAZEL POV

Strong hands caught my arms, and I looked up at him, smiling. "It seems I'm always running into to you, doesn't it, Darian?"

He chuckled. "Seems that way. You hungry? I snagged you a muffin and granola bar."

I smiled more, my teeth brilliant against my red lips. "Thank you, that was truly really thoughtful."

"Let's get to class. Neferet made it so we had all our classes together, seeming as we're … well, I'll explain that later," he said, taking my hand softly in his, a small smile on his lips, as he tugged me towards the stairwell.

DARIAN POV

She was beautiful in so many ways. I love her more than anything already. We're destined to be together, and I _will_ protect her with my life this time. I will not lose her again. It will completely destroy me if I lose her.

Her hand was soft and warm in my own, and just her touch was sending odd thrills through me, thrills I could not completely understand. I tugged said hand to ware she would be closer to me as we walked down the stairs. I will not lose her again.

HAZEL POV

We were standing outside of our first class, Vampire Sociology 101, with Neferet as the Professor. We were still holding hands, and I had already eaten, which I didn't think was such a good idea, because my stomach was churning painfully. I get this way when I'm nervous, and it's not always a good thing.

I felt Darian squeeze my hand, and he put his index finger on my chin, tilting my face to his. He stared deeply into my bright, blue eyes. "Hey. Don't be nervous. We'll make it through this, together." And with just that last word, I was comforted.

Nodding, I took a deep breath, fighting down the nervous bile in my throat, and hid only slightly against Darian as he pushed open the door.

All conversations stopped as we walked in. I gripped my backpack strap with my free hand, the splint on my finger in the way only slightly. I cast my eyes downward, unable to meet anyone's eyes. I felt ashamed of what had happened yesterday, not to mention I had weird powers and a freaky filled in, different colored tattoo. I hid closer against Darian, willing myself to glance up under my lashes, pulling the innocent-pretty-nice-new-girl look.

The conversations slowly started up again, yet I could still feel their eyes on me. Darian maneuvered me to a seat and I slid into it. He slid into the one behind me, and I finally raised my head. A familiar mane of black hair was in front of me. "Z-Z-Zoey?" I stammered in my nervousness.

She turned with a bright smile. "Haze! Oh, how are you?"

I managed a small smile back. "I'm alright … feeling a little bit of a freak, but otherwise, I'm alright."

She smiled a little more. "Don't worry, I felt the same way when I first got here. It'll get better."

"If you say so," I mumbled, turning to Darian as she turned away. He had been twirling a lock of my hair, seeming content with staring at me. He smiled when I turned to face him, and I smiled back, a laugh in the smile.

He leaned over and snuck a kiss to my cheek, right before Neferet entered with a sweep of her skirts. A hush fell over everyone as they were cast under her mesmerizing spell of beauty. Darian just continued to twirl my hair, completely oblivious to Neferet's lecture.

I could sense him behind me, and it was completely distracting from Neferet. I wanted to pay attention, really. But Darian being so close to me caused me to only be able to concentrate on him. His finger in my hair, his legs brushing up against the back of mine. The musky scent of his deodorant mixed with aftershave mixed with cologne. It was a good scent, something I would always savor. His jeans brushed up against my naked ankle and I shivered a little.

Before I knew it, the torture was finally over and Neferet was dismissing us. "So what did you choose for your second hour class?" Darian asked me as he slung his arm over my shoulder, leading me from the classroom.

"Sketching 101 with Professor Doner in Room 312. What are you in?"

He frowned. "Intro to Music with Professor Vento in Room 314. That's right across from Music."

I smiled up at him. "What do you play?"  
"I play Guitar, Drums, Trumpet, Piano, and Saxophone. Do you play anything?" He glanced down at me as we walked to our next classes.

I nodded, but was still gaping at him as he told me how many instruments he plays, then told him with a soft voice, "Clarinet, Cello, and Piano."

He grinned. "Well, here we are," we were standing in front of a room that had paintings literally on the walls, portraits and paintings hanging from said walls, sketchbooks everywhere, art models on shelves, the shelves had drawing books stacked on them, and a plat form in the center of the room. The room have multicolored walls due to the paintings, and there were art easels positioned around the plat form in the middle. There were shelves of paint, paper, and other art requirements. It was a dream come true.

"I'll see you after class," Darian said as he leaned down and pressed his lips gently against mine.

Too soon the kiss was over and he was gone, leaving me to face my new classmates alone. I pulled in a slow, deep breath to fight off my nervousness, tightened the strap of my backpack, and walked determinedly into the room, my nervousness escaping as I cross through the doorway.


	13. Jake, Mr Doner, and Art Class

A/N: Mmkay, so I realized something; I'm only able to update regularly on weekends, maybe sometimes during the week, due to my school stuff. So yeah, kind of hard to maintain above a 3.5 GPA if you practically live on the computer XD so enjoy Chapter 13 everyone!

**D.C. Nenenenenenene I don't own HON, only my characters :)**

Too soon the kiss was over and he was gone, leaving me to face my new classmates alone. I pulled in a slow, deep breath to fight off my nervousness, tightened the strap of my backpack, and walked determinedly into the room, my nervousness escaping as I cross through the doorway.

**HAZEL POV**

I felt everyone staring at me as I walked in, yet I was no longer nervous, scared, frightened, or any of the such. I was in my own element here, the drawings, paintings, and models all soothing to my soul. I took a seat in front of one of the easels, and was surprised to notice a small button on the side of the easel. Hesitating, I pressed the button.

I let out a small squeak of surprise when the easel sank into the floor, and a desk came up through the same opening.

"Yeah, surprised me too when I first came here."

I looked up quickly at the voice. The boy was cute, not in my kind of I-want-to-date-him kind of cute though. Besides, I already had Darian, and I wasn't about to go for a different guy. He had brown hair that was cropped short and milky brown eyes. He had freckles splattered here and there, and had an angular face. He was obviously shorter than me when he stood, but of course, everyone here was shorter then me, except some of the guys.

"Yeah, it's shocking all right," I replied, my eyes going back to the desk as I set my sketchbook and art kit next to it.

"So, you must be Hazel Nightfall, right?" The boy asked.

"Yup, that'd be me."

He held out his hand, which I promptly took, and we shook hands, then pulling them back.

"The name's Jacob, Jake Frost. Been here for only about a month. I hear you kicked that jerk Romeo's butt. What'd he do to you anyways?" He asked as he turned to his own easel and pressed the button, transforming it into a desk too.

"I caught him making out with Aphrodite, the slut that she is," I shrugged as I turned back to my desk, flipped open my sketchbook to a fresh page, and began sketching the outlines of a familiar face.

"Figures. He hooks up with every new girl that he can get, and then promptly cheats on them with her. He's a jerk," was Jake's icy reply.

I nodded as I finished the outlines of the face and began to sketch in the eyes.

"You're a quiet person," Jake noted.

I nodded again and began erasing, sketching in lines on the eyes, smudging here and there as I worked for perfection.

Just then, Professor Doner walked in. He had an air of authority, his strides long and sure. He was tall, unnaturally athletically built for a Sketching Professor. He had wispy light brown hair with red and blond mixed into it. His eyes were a striking gray, and he had a mix of tan and white skin. His tattoos were light and quick as though were painted with a sured hand and reminded me of a painting I once saw of many faces painted together.

He walked up to the plat form, and I then noticed that all the students had taken their seats and all the easels were now in desk form. I noted there were about 12 students in all, 14 desks, so there were 2 easels left open.

Everyone was quiet as Mr. Doner cleared his throat. "Today, you will be sketching a freestyle portrait of anyone you want to sketch. It could be of someone you deeply care for, of someone you idolize, of your best friend, your mentor, a past family member, anyone in your family, etcetera. I want a full-bodied portrait, for you will be painting this person on your easel, and the portraits will each be individually judged by the Professors here. The judges will not be told whose drawing is who, and you will not be informed of who these judges are."

"The best chosen portrait will be entered into the world-wide House of Night art show, and the best portrait out of all portrait will win and be hung in one of the most prestigious art galleries in all of the world, and they will win the grand prize. Now, get to work, my pupils!"

I leaned over my sketchpad and immediately decided whom to draw. I got to work, my pencil light and fast over the paper as I slipped into the dreamlike state I slipped into every time I drew.


	14. You'll Never Discover What Happened!

A/N: So what will happen during this chapter? Btw, I need ideas for when Hazel meets Lenobia! Any ideas? Help!

D.C. I don't own HON … Duh …

_I leaned over my sketchpad and immediately decided whom to draw. I got to work, my pencil light and fast over the paper as I slipped into the dreamlike state I slipped into every time I drew._

**HAZEL POV **

I heard a shrill whistle coming from the plat form. Glancing up, I saw Professor Doner with his index fingers in each side of his mouth. He lowered his hands and spoke. "Class is over. I expect you to do independent work when you get back to your dormitories for the next four days, and then we will begin with the real easel drawings. Class dismissed!"

I got up and gathered my things. "Hazel, a word please." I looked over my shoulder to see Professor Doner motioning for me to come over to him.

I shrugged, grabbed my bag and walked over. "Yes, sir?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I have seen some of your drawings and I must say they are exceedingly excellent! Especially when you were a mere human. I absolutely adored them, and I think you have a good chance of winning this art show."

I blushed. "Um, ah, thank you sir. May I go now?" I didn't want to be rude, but I'd be late for Literature, and I didn't want that.

He nodded. "Go to your next class. I think you have someone waiting for you outside my door."

I looked over my shoulder and was surprised to find Darian in the doorway. "Darian!" I smiled, my voice wistful, and I turned and ran to him, flinging myself into his arms.

"Hey, baby. You're really excited to see me, aren't you?" He smiled brightly down at me as he set me on the around, his arm still around me.

"Yes, I am. We have literature next, right?"

"Yup, follow me."

The rest of the day passed in a blur and I was suddenly in Equestrian studies. I was speaking to Darian and giggling every now and then as he leaned over to whisper sweet things into my ear with a smile, when a woman with white hair rode in a large black stallion, a cowboy hat on her head, leather boots over dark skinny jeans, and a long sleeved black sweater shirt on. Her hat was angled to ware it cast a shadow over her eyes and only her nose and mouth were completely visible.

A hush fell over everyone as she swung over the side of the stallion, her long white hair flowing behind her. I then realized her hair was more of a white-blond then a white, and I blushed.

She tapped her cowgirl hat up to reveal her eyes. They were a light, slate gray, and very striking and beautiful. Her tattoo was a beautiful series of knots twining around over her face and high cheekbones. She was very beautiful, and she was also obviously Lenobia, my mentor.

Currently, she was smiling over the crowd. "All right, everyone. You know what you're supposed to do. Go ahead and get to work. Hazel, I'd like to speak to you," she smiled kindly at me and motioned me towards the room that had the saddles, riding boots, extra leggings, the helmets, curry brushes, etc.

She smiled as she handed me a curry brush. "I'm your mentor, Lenobia. I've heard so much about you. I couldn't wait to meet you," her smile was dazzling at me.

"H-Hello," I stuttered, my nervousness evident.

"Oh, don't be so nervous, from now on I'll be like another mother to you. You're welcome to come by the stables at any time, or come by my room in the Professors Quarters. You are also allowed to visit with the horses at any time, as I can already sense a deep connection between you and the horses here. If you have any questions, go ahead and ask me," she said all in one breath, a smile evident on her face as she began to lead me to the horse's stalls.

We went down to the very end, and inside that stall was a large, chocolate brown horse with a short-cut black, spiky mane. It had a heart shaped white, almost like a tattoo, over it's forehead that glittered from the light shining in the stall. Lenobia opened the stall door, leading me in, then walked over to stroke the heart. "Hush now, Love, hush. This is Hazel; she will be your new caretaker. Hush, sweetie."

I slowly walked up to the horse and lifted my hand slowly, placing it near her nostrils. I could feel and hear her intake of breath as she sniffed my hand, taking in my scent.

"Hazel, this is Love. She is a Bavarian Warm blood. She's 3 years old and I helped with her birth. She's very special, Hazel. You will soon realize this. Now start combing her," Lenobia said, and she handed me the curry brush.

I slowly walked up to her, my eyes trained on hers, and I raised the curry brush, slowly and gently stroking it across her coarse hair. She let out a snort and began munching on some hay as Lenobia walked from the stall.

Suddenly, I found myself talking to her about everything that had happened, who I had lost in this horrible transition, what had happened that caused my life to be ruined when I was still human. I talked about Romeo, about my frightening new powers, about that bitch Aphrodite. Love just stood there and shook her head every few minutes, nodded at other times. It seemed as though she could really understand me, how odd.

Before I knew it, an hour had past, the whole class period to my disappointment. I was still talking and brushing Love when I heard a slight scuffle at the stall door. I looked over my shoulder and was surprised to find Darian.

"Hey, babe, it's time to go …" he said quietly, his eyes downcast, his voice filled with sorrow and hidden anger. _What's got his knickers in a bunch?_

I nodded and patted Love's head, kissing her snout. "I'll see you tomorrow, girl. You're a beautiful girl." I reached into my messenger bag and pulled out an apple I saved from lunch. I held it out to her and she sniffed it, and then promptly ate it whole.

I turned, with one last pat on her side, and walked to Darian. He gently wrapped his arm around me and led me from the stables. We were walking from the stables when he suddenly turned and leaned me up against the wall.

"I need you to tell me something, Haze," he said gently, resting his hand above each of my shoulders. His face was near mine, his breath warm on my face.

"Anything, Darian. I'll tell you anything you want to know," I whispered, my face turned up to his, my eyes half closed.

"What happened with the man you were talking about, the one you were telling your horse about?"

I went still, my eyes flashing open. I was frozen in that spot, all other thoughts forgotten. "No …"

"Tell me, Haze."

"I will tell you anything but that …"

"But you have to tell me!"

With a cry, I squirmed out from being trapped between him and the wall. I took off running as fast as I could, trying to get as far away from him as possible. _No! He can't find out! He'll treat me differently, just like everyone else! No one here can find out about my past! No one! No one can ever know what he did to me! They can never find out that he …_

**Dun dun dunn, CLIFFHANGER! Been wanting to do one for forever D: Finally managed to -****breaks out in an awesome dance****- Now RAPE THE REVIEW BUTTON PEOPLES! :D**


	15. Somtimes the Past Does Haunt You

A/N: Suspenseful! Bum bum be dum! Chapter 15!

P.S. It's rated T for a reason, since there's a rape scene, just to be warned!

**D.C. I definitely don't own HON o_o but I do love it :) It belongs to the Casts!**

"_Tell me, Haze."_

_"I will tell you anything but that …"_

_"But you have to tell me!"_

_With a cry, I squirmed out from being trapped between him and the wall. I took off running as fast as I could, trying to get as far away from him as possible. __**No! He can't find out! He'll treat me differently, just like everyone else! No one here can find out about my past! No one! No one can ever know what he did to me! They can never find out that he …**_

DARIAN POV

She ran away from me. I had seen the tears brimming over her eyes as I demanded her to tell me, but I hadn't paid any attention to them. I demanded her to tell me who the man was that had hurt her in such a personal way.

I watched her run away, torment shooting through me, as I knew it was I that caused her this pain. What was running through her mind?

I had seen the tears pooling down her cheeks, and was unable to stop her as she squirmed away. I wanted to run after her, catch her, apologize and hold, tell her that I was sorry over and over again. She deserved so much better than me. _I'm so sorry, my love._

HAZEL POV

I flung the door open to my room then slammed it shut. I threw myself on my bed, sobbing openly now. Gradually, the tears faded, my sobs turned to hiccups, and I could feel my eyes falling shut.

_I walked into my room, my eyes half closed, I was so exhausted, I stripped down to my bra and underwear, and then I collapsed across my bed, not bothering to pull up the blankets. I fell asleep in only my bra and underwear, and I wasn't cold, surprisingly._

_In my dream, I slipped quickly into unconsciousness. I awoke to feeling something like cloth be stuffed into my mouth. I tried to scream against the cloth but only a muffled sound came out, so I then tried to move my hands to pull away the cloth from my mouth. I found I couldn't move my hands, as they were tied to my bedposts with ropes by the wrist. Feeling around, I realized I was in the same predicament with my feet, only they were tied by my ankles. __**No, not again!**_

_I pulled against the ropes, my eyes squeezed tightly shut with the effort I put into it. I stopped as I heard a dark chuckle._

_"You know those ropes will never give, Tatiana. We've been through this before, yet you still fight me. Why do you do this? And what did I tell you about wearing anything to bed? Tsk tsk, Tatiana. You're in a lot of trouble now," said the voice of the chuckle. I looked up at the man who had curly, dark black hair and bright blue eyes. His skin was a pale white with freckles splayed over it, and he wore only a pair of boxers that hung low on his hips. For a man, he was a hunk, with his athletic build and his dark looks._

_He smiled at me as he walked over to the bed. "And such a waste. I like these lingerie, too," he said, as he pulled out a small pair of gleaming scissors. He slowly began cutting the sides of my underwear, and I couldn't fight back the whimper as he pulled them off._

_I felt his mouth at my private area, his tongue stroking and needing. His tongue suddenly dove inside of me and I cried out with unwanted pleasure. It was rape, yet he made sure I felt pleasure too. He was an evil, evil man._

_He finally lifted his head and moved the scissors up to my bra, snipping the middle easily. He watched as my shuttering sobs slowly made the cups of it fall to the side, showing my taut nipples. He leaned up and slowly began to stroke and rub my breasts, his thumbs tracing over my nipples until I was forced to moan. He then took each one in turn into his mouth and sucked, causing me to move unwantingly restlessly beneath his body._

_"Yes, Tatiana! You want me. Tell me you do!" He pulled the cloth from my mouth to allow me to talk. I knew I must obey or he would make it painful, and I did not want that._

_"I want you!"_

_He then pushed off his boxers and slammed inside of me, not bothering with a condom this time. He quickly began moving, and I did the necessary requirements of him, moaning for him not to stop, crying out at the right times, groaning._

_Suddenly, I cried out loudly, as did he, and he collapsed on top of me. We were both sweating and I was disgusted with myself._

_"Now, tell me you can't wait for this weekend," he said with a dark voice, as he leaned over me to stare at me._

"_I can't wait for this weekend."_

"_Tell me you love me."_

"_I love you, Gregory."_

_That was five months ago._


	16. The Truth Destroys : Or Does It?

A/N: Sorry about the wait! And wow, intense last chapter, right? Hope you like Chapter 16 as well! :) Pretty much a repeat of the last chapter, only with Darian's POV, but I'll add onto it.

**D.C. I DO NOT OWN HON PEOPLE!**

_**"**__**I can't wait for this weekend."**_

_**"**__**Tell me you love me."**_

_**"**__**I love you, Gregory."**_

_**That was five months ago.**_

**DARIAN POV**

I stared into her beautiful blue eyes that were shrouded with tears when suddenly images start filling my mind, along with sounds. _Where the hell are these coming from …_

I suddenly realized that it was Hazel that I was seeing in this. Okay I should probably pay attention now …

_She was walking into a room, yawning, her beautiful arms peppered with bruises. She stripped down to her underwear and bra, and being the guy I am, I started at what made her so feminine. She was curvy and her breasts were perfectly sculpted along with her butt. She was wearing thin, almost see-through lingerie and she looked __**hot!**_

_In the vision, she fell across her bed with a sigh, still in her lingerie, and instantly fell asleep._

_ Suddenly, the vision changed and it was lighter in the room and she had shifted on the bed. The door flew open and she shot up from bed. A man was walking in with an evil smile on his face. The man had dark, curly black hair and blue eyes. His skin was pale white with freckles and he was only wearing a pair of boxers that hung dangerously low on his hips. If I looked at him from a woman's point of view, he'd be handsome._

"_You know those ropes will never give, Tatiana." I quickly looked at my Hazel, wondering why he called her this name, and saw that she had ropes tight around her wrists and ankles. "We've been through this before, yet you still fight me. Why do you do this? And what did I tell you about wearing anything to bed? Tsk tsk, Tatiana. You're in a lot of trouble now," he said with an evil chuckle._

_ He smiled at hazel as he walked over to the bed. "And such a waste. I like this lingerie, too," he said as he pulled out a smaller pair of scissors. He slowly began cutting the sides of her underwear, and she let out a slob._

_ I felt my mouth go tight and dry as he moved his head to her vaginal area. She suddenly cried out with pleasure, move slightly under him, as though anxious_

_ Finally, he lifted his head and moved the scissors to her bra and snipped the middle quickly. He watched her breasts with a hunger as her sobbing made the cups fall back, revealing her breasts and taut nipples. He leaned forward and gripped her breasts, stroking them, his thumbs going over the nipple until she moaned. He took each one into his mouth and sucked, causing her to whimper with wanting and to move unwillingly beneath his body._

_ "Yes, Tatiana! You want me. Tell me you do!" He reached up and pulled a cloth that was in her mouth._

_ "I want you!"_

_ He then pushed of his boxers and slammed inside of her beautiful body, causing her to cry out. He began moving quickly and I wanted to look away, but I couldn't make myself. She was moaning and groaning and crying out with pleasure._

_ She suddenly cried out at the same time as he did and he collapsed over her. They were both sweating profusely, and I felt that my eyes were wide._

_ "Now, tell me you can't wait for this weekend," he said with a angry voice as he leaned up to stare into her eyes._

_ "I can't wait for this weekend," she practically gushed._

_ "Tell me you love me."_

_ "I love you, Gregory."_

_ Suddenly, a voice floated through my mind. __**Five months ago.**_

I was pulled from the visions quickly as Hazel collapsed into my arms, her body soft and warm in them. My eyes were still warm and I could feel every part of her after such an intense sharing we just held.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Hush now, honey. Everything is okay. You're alright now."

I felt her nod against my chest and looked down at her. She finally looked up at me. "I … I, ah … I … Never mind …" She looked up at me with her beautiful blue eyes and that's what did me in. I leaned down and kissed her warmly, my mouthing trailing over hers.

Instinct took over her and she leaned up and pushed me back against the bed. I looked over at the clock. We were missing dinner. At least we wouldn't be disturbed …

We began kissing each other slowly as I pulled her down beside me, enfolding her in my arms. This is where I wanted to be for the rest of my vampire life. This is where I wanted _her_ to be. She has been my soul mate for more than 9,000 years, and that was never going to change. She is _mine._


	17. I'll Love You Forever

A/N: If you're upset about the wait, my apologies! Been doing stuff with people this weekend –cough- Carley you're weird –cough-

Btw, another kind-of rape scene in this one.

**D.C. I don't own HON o.o**

_Instinct took over her and she leaned up and pushed me back against the bed. I looked over at the clock. We were missing dinner. At least we wouldn't be disturbed …_

_We began kissing each other slowly as I pulled her down beside me, enfolding her in my arms. This is where I wanted to be for the rest of my vampire life. This is where I wanted her to be. She has been my soul mate for more than 9,000 years, and that was never going to change. She is __**mine.**_

HAZEL POV

I kissed Darian softly one last time and then lay there enfolded in his arms, my eyes half closed and my head resting against his chest. I would be content to lie this way for forever, I thought with a happy sigh escaping my lips. I snuggled closer to him and he tightened his arms around me, his soft sweatshirt rubbing against my bare arms and thin tank top.

"Hazel, I …" Darian started, then stopped, as though nervous.

"Hm?" I closed my eyes all the way, his voice so soothing and gentle, it warmed me to the soul.

"I love you."

I went still tensing up as memories flooded me.

_I walked into the room, my hips swinging sexily, my body only covered by a red bra and small belly revealing shirt, and a short, skimp red skirt that was slitted on the sides._

_I walked over to the man as he looked at me hungrily, his eyes scouring my body, his hands clenching and unclenching. I hiked up my already short skirt to ware my red thong was revealed and rested my legs beside his, my knees at his hips and my inner thighs pressed against his outer ones._

_I began moving slowly against him, my body slinky as I smoothed my hands over his chest, neck, arms, hair, and inner legs. He let out a groan as my hand found his groin through his jeans and I began to stroke slowly._

_He grabbed my waist and lifted me, standing and then making me stand. "Kneel." His voice was a gruff order and I obeyed, so drugged that I did not realize what I was doing._

_Kneeling, I reached up and unzipped his jeans, shoving them down along with his boxers eagerly, his staff protruding in front of my face._

_I began stroking, my eyes gazing up at him with an evil glint in my eyes._

_"You witch," he groaned out._

_Finally, I took him into my mouth and he grabbed the back of my head, forcing me to move back and forth quickly._

_"I love you!" He groaned out._

I blinked, shaking away the memories, tears pooling in my eyes with past pain. It's all right, Haze. He can't hurt you anymore.

I looked up at Darian, seeing him with different eyes now. His muss of a dark sandy blond hair, and his blue eyes as clear and ocean-blue as mine, yet having flecks of turquoise throughout them. His perfect red lips blending nicely with his deeply tanned skin, his muscled arms hard around me, and his muscled chest against my chin and chest.

I moved my hand up to his head, running my fingers through his hair and keeping my hand there. "I love you too," I said finally, my voice holding love, my throat closing up with tears of happiness.

He smiled at me with such joy it was stunning, and I pulled his head to mine, kissing him firmly and then resting my head against his chest once again. _Geez I'm tired …_ I snuggled against him, warmer than ever, and my eyelashes holding unshed tears of joy.

**A/N: So if y'all ever want Darian's POV just tell me, Mmkay? And if y'all have any ideas for the story, go ahead and tell me! :)**


	18. You Shouldn't Be Here

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was super short but this one'll be longer I promise!

He smiled at me with such joy it was stunning, and I pulled his head to mine, kissing him firmly and then resting my head against his chest once again. Geez I'm tired … I snuggled against him, warmer than ever, and my eyelashes holding unshed tears of joy.

**D.C. I DO NOT OWN HON!**

**HAZEL POV**

I shot up quickly, my eyes wide open, tears streaming from them with fear. I was trembling and my lips were closed tightly.

I quickly patted beside me gently, finding Darian's hand quickly and grabbing it, ignoring the fact that he might be asleep.

"What's the matter, babe?" I heard a soft whisper come through the darkness to me.

I lay back down, my eyes shooting across the dark room at the other bed, seeing Nita's body under her comforter.

I just shook my head and rested it against his chest, my eyes open and glittering, my lips half open, my breathing slowing.

"I'm okay now," I mumbled, my hands relaxing from fists to open palms slowly, my eyes fluttering. A thought intruded my head and I was suddenly wide-awake.

"Darian!" I whispered harshly.

"Hm?"

"What're you doing here? You're going to get caught and get in trouble!"

He smirked down at me. "Guess what?" He whispered.

"Um, you're very self-assured and think you won't get caught when you probably will?"

"No, that's not what."

"Then what?"

"I'm not really here."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, and I'm really a camel hiding in a girls skin."

"I'm serious. I have a gift, from Nyx. I can astro-project myself to different places. Currently, my real self is in my room sleeping. I also can use Memory Manipulation, which is the ability to erase or enhance the memories of another."

"Seriously?" _This is way too cool! I wish I could do that! Lucky Darian …_

"Yup."

"And you can control both your astro-projection and your real body at the same time? And what's Memory Manipulation?"

"Yes, I can, that and Memory Manipulation is the ability "

"How cool! Lucky!

He grinned. "You're the one that was gifted with Light Manipulation."

I shrugged. "I wonder if I was gifted with anything else."

He just looked at me with half closed eyes and mumbled something that sounded close to, "I know that you do," but I couldn't be sure that that was what he said.

"Um, Darian, what did you say?"

"Nothing."

He said it a little too quickly for me to be comfortable with, so I looked at him suspiciously.

"I thought you said 'I know that you do'."

He had an odd expression of something resembling fear and shock as he stared over my head, his jaw tight.

_"_Hazel, I … there's just … there's a lot of things you just don't understand, alright? I'm so sorry, but I just _can't_ tell you those things. Not yet, at least."

I looked at his chest. "Don't you trust me?"

I glanced up to see his stricken expression and I sighed. "Nevermind, Darian. I understand ..."

"No, you don't ..." came his quiet reply.

"You're right, I don't. I don't understand why you can't trust me enough to tell me something about me that you know. I can't remember anything from before I was 10 years old, Darian, and if you know something about my time before that, I deserve to know. Plus, if this is going to work, if we're going to love each other and eventually become each others mate once we're full-out vampires, then I need to know that there are _no_ secrets between us. I absolutely _need _to know that we can trust each other and that there are no secrets, no secrets at all that could possibly cause strife between us. I need to know that, Darian."

He stared down at me with hooded eyes as he contemplated. I could see tears hidden in his eyes as he looked at me. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it again and looked away. I stared up at him with a calm look on my face.

"Fine, I'll tell you ... but this isn't the best place to talk about it," he finally said, his eyes moving noticeably to look at Nita's sleeping figure.

I nodded. "But where?"

"Meet me at the old Oak tree near the wall. It's hidden from view and the vampyres never go over there."

I smiled. "Give me ten minutes."

He smiled and then he suddenly faded away with a small light that flowed into his heart in the shape of a heart._ He just disapeered! Now that's just weird ..._

I slid out of bed and quickly walked towards my closet, fumbling in the dark. I let out a muffled curse as I stubbed my toe on my desk chair. "Ow ..." I moaned as I hopped up and down towards the closet, rubbing my big toe.

I fumbled through my closet, finding a pair of black combat boots and tugging them over my socked feets, grabbing a sweatshirt and pulling it quickly over my head. I glanced in the darkened mirror on my closet wall and fluffed my hair. I slowly peaked my head from my closet to look at Nita, then tiptoed from to the bedroom door. I slowly pulled it open wincing at each creak from it, and slowly shut it behind me.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

I jumped practically ten feet in the air at the dark voice, a slip of dread swimming through me. "_**R-R-Romeo**?_"


	19. It's No Use

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! Here's the next chapter y'all have been waitin' for!**

_I fumbled through my closet, finding a pair of black combat boots and tugging them over my socked feet, grabbing a sweatshirt and pulling it quickly over my head. I glanced in the darkened mirror on my closet wall and fluffed my hair. I slowly peaked my head from my closet to look at Nita, then tiptoed from to the bedroom door. I slowly pulled it open wincing at each creak from it, and slowly shut it behind me.  
"Just where do you think you're going?"  
I jumped practically ten feet in the air at the dark voice, a slip of dread swimming through me. "**R-R-Romeo?**"_

**D.C. y'all know I don't own this :)**

**

* * *

**

**HAZEL POV**

"Get away from me!" I screamed out, turning to run from him but stumbling then feeling his hand wrap painfully around my upper right arm.

"Oh no you don't, bitch. Not this time," he growled out as I stared at him with fear as his body slowly began to fade away. I could feel an odd tingling sensation flowing throughout me and looked down to see my own body_ disappearing too!_

"WHAT THE HELL! TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" I squirmed to get away, but was unable to before we completely faded away, disappearing from the long corridor just as girls came rushing to their doors.

**ROMEO POV**

It was so easy to get the bitch away from there, just by using my transportation powers from the goddess. The bitch was going to pay for what she did to me. Revenge is sweet.

**DARIAN POV**

I felt her fear even before I heard the scream. "_No! HAZEL!"_ I ran to the dormitory at a speed that amazed even me. I slammed the door open, rushing up the staircase and skidding at the top, slamming into the wall. I ran down the hall and slammed around a corner, nearly slipping on the carpet. "**_HAZEL!_**" I yelled out as I saw her translucent figure suddenly disappear from sight, her eyes full of fear as she stared up at an all too familiar figure. _Romeo_ ...

**ZOEY POV**

I heard the scream and my head shot up. _Oh my goddess, what was that!_

I rushed from my bedroom, Stevie Ray right behind me, summoning my elemental powers into me quickly, saying quick prayers in my mind.

I was running and Darian suddenly skidded a few feet in front of me up from the stairs and slammed into the wall with a thump.

"Oh my good_ness_! It must be Hazel!" Stevie Ray yelled from behind me.

I didn't respond, too intent on reaching Hazel in time. I knew whom it was that was making her scream. "Romeo! You just don't know when to give up!" I yelled as I rounded a corner to see Darian slump to his knees, his hands in fists as he yelled, "HAZEL!" It was an agonized yell full of torment, and I flinched.

"Darian, what happened?" I demanded as I quickly ran up to him, going to my knees beside him. I looked up at his face seeing the sheen of tears over his eyes.

"Romeo took her."

**HAZEL POV**

I yelped as we appeared in a dark room and he grabbed me by the hair, throwing me to the ground. I fell to my knees, scraping them and my hands.

"Stupid bitch, I will get my payback on you."

I let out a small whimper of fear, trying to summon my powers to me but he kicked me in the side and grabbed me again by the hair, yanking my head back and making me cry out. I felt his press something against my mouth, forcing me to drink and I was suddenly weakened, unable to summon my powers.

"That's right, slut. Drink it up."

I tried to turn my head away but he grabbed my chin and forced me to drink.

Once it was completely gone, I was so weak I couldn't remain sitting upward and fell back, but Romeo wrapped his arm around my waist and threw me on the bed. I was unable to even move in protest as he positioned himself over me, tearing my clothes away. I made a faint sound that was supposed to be 'No' but it came out a groan.

**DARIAN POV**

I couldn't get to her in time … my love … I should have told her sooner. This could have been avoided … "Hazel!" I cried, my tortured yells echoing down the quickly filling hallway.

Suddenly, Zoey was beside me, grabbing my clenched hands and saying things that since I was so far gone I couldn't make out her words.

I was abruptly pulled out of my thoughts as something slammed into the side of my face, snapping my head to the side. I quickly looked up, ignoring the sharp pain in my cheek, to see Zoey's boyfriend, Erik, standing above me with his hand in a fist.

"You have to snap out of it, man, so we can find Haze."

I slumped over even more. "It's no use, she's gone and we'll never find her …"

"Damn, Darian, I hate the bitch but we can't just let that asshole Romeo keep her," I heard a familiar spiteful voice say, and managed to turn my head slightly and see Aphrodite.

"Y-you're right," I muttered and slowly forced myself to my feet. "We have to find her … and I'll do whatever it takes."

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long I just decided to take a bit longer writing this chapter o.o Cliffhanger :D**


	20. Everything is now revealed  Or is it?

**A/N: I'm so sorry y'all :( Been so busy lately. God I feel so guilty x_x**

_"You have to snap out of it, man, so we can find Haze."_

_I slumped over even more. "It's no use, she's gone and we'll never find her …"_

_"Damn, Darian, I hate the bitch but we can't just let that asshole Romeo keep her," I heard a familiar spiteful voice say, and managed to turn my head slightly and see Aphrodite._

_"Y-you're right," I muttered and slowly forced myself to my feet. "We have to find her … and I'll do whatever it takes."_

**D.C. I DO NOT OWN THE CASTS SERIES**

**HAZEL POV**

It had already been five days, and I was beginning to lose all hope. Darian had yet to come for me, my powers were still unassessable, and Romeo had been hammering the words, "He's never gonna come for you. You're a worthless slut, and that's all you ever were to him. He didn't love you, he just wanted your body. But now you're mine," into me, and I was beginning to believe it.

I huddled more into the corner, shivering with fear and cold from the damp basement floor and walls. My black tanktop was nearly nothing but shreds by now, and my sweatpants were now torn from the bottom all the mid-way up to my thighs to ware they were short shorts now, and I no longer had shoes or socks. My arms had lacerations crisscrossing up and down them, clumsily scrawling out _Romeo_ on them downward. My feet had cuts on the soles of them from trying to escape with no socks and shoes, and my legs were torn from my near escape of running outside through thornbushes. My body suddenly began to shake uncontrollably with cold and I huddled into a ball, a whimper escaping from my pale lips. My eyes were glittering with tears as I sobbed out "Darian" over and over. As the shaking began to stop, I whisper one more word. "Help ..."

**DARIAN POV**

"NO!" I shot up in my bed, the bedsheets flying off the bed as I threw my feet over the side and stumbled into a pair of jeans and yanked a crinkled t-shirt on. "I know where you are now," I said quietly. "And I am coming to get you back," I finished fiercly." And with that, I yanked on my shoes and walked from the room, the door shutting with an echoing thunk.

**HAZEL POV**

"Romeo, please ..." I begged, sobs bubbling up my throat as I struggled against him, my struggles slowly becoming futile as I weakened from loss of blood, strength, water, food, and the fact that I had been away from vampires for so long.

His lips moved to my throat and he trailed them over it. "You are _mine,_ Hazel, and that is final. When are you going to get it through your stupid mind that you're body is all _mine_ now," he growled out, directly before his teeth dug into my throat fiercly, his arm twining around my waist to hold me up, his other hand going to my nape to hold my head tilted back, and I suddenly felt a pulling sensation at my veins, pain shooting throughout my body.

"HAZEL!" I heard the yell directly behind me as the door slammed open behind me. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Romeo's arms dropped from around my, his mouth yanking away and leaving the bite wounds open, and I felt myself falling, falling to a ground that was no longer there ...

**DARIAN POV**

"HAZEL!" I yelled as I threw the door open, only to reveal her slumped back in Romeo's arms, his mouth at her neck. "WHAT THE FUCK!" His hands dropped from around her and she began to fall to the ground. I felt Erik rush past me to catch Hazel, and everything suddenly sprang into motion.

Romeo launched himself at me, but I easily dodged to the side and slammed my elbow down on the base of his spine at his neck and he let out a sharp gasp in pain as he collapsed to the ground, rolling over and launching himself into the air, landing swiftly on his feet. His arm shot out, mine shot up, knocking his arm to the side, yet in doing so I left my abdomen open and he took the chance, using his other arm to make a fist and slam it into my open stomach. I let out a grunt but didn't fall, my hand making a fist and going up, hitting him in the jaw with a perfect left hook, sending him stumbling back a few steps.

He grinned grimly and wiped his hand at the side of his mouth to wipe away blood from the corner of it and he said smugly, "Is that all you got, you ancient fucker? You'll never beat me, I'm younger. Stronger. Limbler. I'm steaming with youth, while you're over 9,000 years old! I'm merely 8,000. Far more youthful then you. Why don't you give up now? You don't stand a chance!"

I glared at him, prefering not to speak as that is the weakest point for our kind, when fighting, we talk, distracting sometimes not only our opponent, yet ourselves as well. I continued to stand in a tense, fighting stance, waiting for him to make the first move, which was always another one of his weaknesses.

He grinned and, making a fist, he swung a punch at me, which I promptly dodged. He jumped back, snapping his fingers on one hand, a sword appearing in it. I raised my hands over my head and towards my back, a swooshing sound suddenly being heard throughout the small, stone room. He suddenly launched himself at me, bringing the sword down to my head ...

I pulled my hands up in a quick, almost impossibly quick fashion, holding out two long, intricately designed old swords criss-crossing over each other, blocking his sword entirely, the swords making a clinking sound as they hit each other.

"Ooo, Darian's gotten a few more tricks up his sleeves in the past 50 years, is that right?" He smiled, yet it had some tension at the sides of his mouth as he struggled against the pressure I was pushing against his small sword with my two long ones.

"You'll never get Hazel," I growled out as I flung him back, swinging the swords up then to the side, trying to bring it in on him in a surprise attack, but he quickly fell back, bending his back backwards impossibly further back to avoid being hit.

He shot me a glare, yet had a small, smug grin on his lips. "I'll be back for Hazel. _If_ she's still around." He suddenly went up in a burst of dark clouds, disapeering from sight.

I looked over, seeing everyone huddled around Hazel. "Hazel ..." I said softly, my voice cracking as I hurried over to her side and knelt beside her. I lifted her limp, unconcious body into my arms, settling her gently in my lap. "Honey, please, please wake up ... I'm begging you, don't leave me like this ... _Please, I can't live without you_ ..."

**HAZEL POV**

I could dimly hear Darian's voice, far, far away. I looked around, my brows furrowing in confusion. "Darian? Darian? Where are you?" I called out, stumbling along an uneven cobble path.

"Welcome, my daughter."

I jumped and whirled around at the all-too-familiar, beautiful, musical woman's voice and jumped once again at the sight of my goddess Nyx.

I quickly dropped to one knee, my left hand fisted above my heart, doing all of this subconciously, not knowing exactly how I knew to do this. "My Goddess," I mumbled, my eyes lowered in respect.

"Rise, my daughter, you no longer are a Daughter of Athena. You have been born to new, more powerful entities in this life. Erebus and myself. As my daughter, you have no need to bow in respect to me."

I slowly raised my head, my shock and surprise evident on my pale face, my hair slipping over my eyes. "Are you telling me the truth? Are you my biological mother, and Erebus my father?"

She nodded. "You have no reason to doubt her words, daughter. We speak only of the truth," I jumped to my feet as I heard a deep voice say this and whipped around, my hair flying into my face as I turned so quickly. "So you are my father ..." I asked as I turned to Nyx," ... And you my mother?" I felt tears shimmer in a thing sheen over my eyes.

Erebus, ehem, my father, walked over to Nyx, I mean, my mother and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Yes."

I stared at them, the tears beginning to become more evident, and I felt a thick clog in my throat. "Mother ... Father ..." I whispered as I slowly began to cry and rushed forward into their waiting arms. I felt their warm embrace wrap around me tightly, my father resting his chin on my head, my mother resting hers on my shoulder and I was suddenly trapped between the two of them, feeling their calm wash over me.

"You have no idea how much we have missed you," my father whispered hoarsely.

"We thought we were doing the best for you, placing you on earth this time, instead of when you were a daughter of Athena and Apollo, Artemis and Ares, Aphrodite and Dionysus, Demeter and Poseidon, Hera and Zeus, Hestia and Hermes, Rhea and Zeus, and Phoebe and Hades. When you were born to those couples, we insisted on their raising and training you in their realms. That was obviously many mistakes, and we shall not make those mistakes again. You will finish your process of becoming a vampire in the human world, with Darian as your protector ..."


	21. Finally Going Home

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, busy with school and my grandma died so yeah. Plus, I was totally stumped on what to write for this chapter ... Sorry if it stinks .**

**Special thanks to ukrainianelfhorse, for being such a loyal reader/reviewer :) Love you all though! HEARTS :D**

_I stared at them, the tears beginning to become more evident, and I felt a thick clog in my throat. "Mother ... Father ..." I whispered as I slowly began to cry and rushed forward into their waiting arms. I felt their warm embrace wrap around me tightly, my father resting his chin on my head, my mother resting hers on my shoulder and I was suddenly trapped between the two of them, feeling their calm wash over me._

_"You have no idea how much we have missed you," my father whispered hoarsely._

_"We thought we were doing the best for you, placing you on earth this time, instead of when you were a daughter of Athena and Apollo, Artemis and Ares, Aphrodite and Dionysus, Demeter and Poseidon, Hera and Zeus, Hestia and Hermes, Rhea and Zeus, and Phoebe and Hades. When you were born to those couples, we insisted on their raising and training you in their realms. That was obviously many mistakes, and we shall not make those mistakes again. You will finish your process of becoming a vampire in the human world, with Darian as your protector ..."_

**Hazel: Obviously, she doesn't own House of Night, only me and her other OC's :)  
**

**HAZEL**

I looked at my parents with confusion. "Wait, I'm still confused ..."

"I'm sorry, my daughter, but you must go now, we can not answer your questions, for you must find the answers to them on your own. We love you so much, dear," my father suddenly sad, looking at me with a small smile.

Wait ... What is he ... NO! "No! I don't want to go! I still have more questions and I want to know you better ..." But it was too late they were already beginning to fade away into the darkness.

I began to feel things. The touch of wind blowing lightly against my skin. The light stroke of rough fingers smoothing over my cheek. I could hear distant whispering that sounded close to my name. Slowly, those whispers became shouts full of fear and sorrow.

"HAZEL PLEASE COME BACK TO US!" I should feel a rough shaking that was beginning to hurt at my shoulders and my eyes fluttered open slowly. Above me was Darian and his expression was full of fear and compelete devastation until he saw my eyes were open. His expression turn to that of relief and joy as he yanked me into his arms.

"God I've never been so scared in my entire life, Hazel! Don't ever do that again!"

I blinked and looked around with only my eyes, and they fell onto Zoey.

"Zoey ...?" I looked at her in confusion and she looked back at me with a wary smile.

"Hey there, Haze ..."

I turned my gaze to look at each person in the room. "What happened?"

They all hesitated, and then Stevie Ray spoke up. "We'll tell y'all later, 'kay hun?"

I felt my brows furrow. "Alright."

Darian stood and in the same motion lifted me up in his arms, holding me gently yet firmly against his chest, as though he were afraid I would break. "Let's get you to House of Night so Neferet can heal you."

I nodded and as I did, my chin fell to my chest in exhaustion. "Okay, Darian ..."

Then it was all dark.

**A/N: Again, I'm so sorry for the wait and I'm really sorry it was short. I had problems saving this chapter a bunch of times and finally gave up and just left it as this. Next one will be EXTRA long ... I'm sorry y'all just been having a rough time lately :/ And if you think I should/should not continue writing this, go to my page and vote in the poll I have up.**


	22. Rested and Healed

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long everyone. My friend got hurt and my other friend passed on, so I've been going through A LOT. I'll try to update more often, if possible ^^ Again, sorry it's been so long**_  
_

_I turned my gaze to look at each person in the room. "What happened?"_

_They all hesitated, and then Stevie Ray spoke up. "We'll tell y'all later, 'kay hun?"_

_I felt my brows furrow. "Alright."_

_Darian stood and in the same motion lifted me up in his arms, holding me gently yet firmly against his chest, as though he were afraid I would break. "Let's get you to House of Night so Neferet can heal you."_

_I nodded and as I did, my chin fell to my chest in exhaustion. "Okay, Darian ..."_

_Then it was all dark._

**D/C: I don't own HON ._.'**

When I awoke, it was dark outside. I could tell, through the windows. I blinked sleepily, my eyes slightly rolling in disorientation. I let out a soft yawn and flinched as it pulled at something that was extremely sore on the left side of my neck. Without moving my head, I looked around, my eyes confused at where I was before they fell on the familiar curtains. "The infirmary," I mouthed, my brows furrowing as though I had a headache.

I felt something moved across my hand, and saw the movement in the corner of my eyes. Managing to turn my head, I ground my teeth together to fight the pain. My eyes fell on Darian. His beautifully dark, sandy blond hair falling over his face, slightly hiding his closed lids that concealed his clear blue eyes, his black lashes casting long shadows across his cheeks. His tanned hand holding my own in a gentle grip, as though I'd break if touched to hard. I smiled at him as he moved his head to get his hair to stop tickling his face, his muscles rippling against his tight, black t-shirt. I chuckled a little as he smiled back subconsciously_, _not registering that it was me, but knowing just by my touch.

He cuddled against my hand, pressing the palm of it against his cheek. His eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal his beautiful blue eyes, that immediately fell on me. His eyes suddenly swam with tears. Aw, a fledgling-17-year-old guy crying, over me, and he's buff. That's so sweet!

He suddenly yanked me up into a sitting position and enfolded me in his arms, burrying his face in my hair. Which I just now realized was seriously messy.

"Damnit! My hair!" I gasped out, my hands flying up to comb my fingers through it, and pat at it in a hopeless attempt to tame it.

Darian chuckled softly, but it sounded as though he were choking, he was so overwhelmed with emotions. He let go of me and reached into a bag beside the chair he was sitting it, pulling out a brush. He held it out to me, and I took it, immediately lifting it to brush my hair in a mad attempt to soften it and make it less wild. Starting at the bottom, I worked my way up to the top, brushing at the knots and tangles in it.

Once I was done, I handed it back to Darian. I frowned slightly. "Darian, I'm hungry," I mumbled.

"Let me go get you something to eat, okay?" He replied, his blue eyes searching mine.

"No, I want to go with," I protested, frowning more.

He sighed, then hesitated. "... Fine," he finally said, giving in. He scooped me up in his arms and gently set me in a wheelchair directly beside the bed. He rolled me in the direction of the door. "You realize Romeo _will _come back, and try to take you again, this time without hesitation or deception. Well, he _will_ decieve you, but not in the manner that he did so this time."

I grimaced then looked up at Darian. "You're going to explain EVERYTHING to me. Understood? ... After I eat, of course," I pursed my lips in embarrassment at being so hungry.

He smirked, chuckling. "Of course, Haze, of course ..." he mumbled, grinning mischieveously.

He rolled me down the hall then leaned down to kiss my cheek. "I am forever yours, my Lady Hazel," he mumbled against my ear.

I reached up and cupped his cheek, turning my face towards his, to look him directly in the eyes. "As I am forever yours, my Sir Darian," I said softly in return, before pressing my lips gently to his. Everything will work out fine. We'll fight Romeo until our last, living breath leaves our bodies, and he _will_ die eventually. I will stay with Darian for the rest of my days, and he shall serve by my side as my consort.

But most of all, the most important thing throughout all of this that could happen.

I will **never** give in.


	23. Author's Note: www youtube com  us

**A/N:**

I will continue this story, but in a different story. It will have the same name as this one, but will have an add-on to it. If you wish to continue reading this story, go to my page by the end of August. I should have it up by then, and the first chapter. I will attempt to make longer chapters for this next story. If you wish to see it resolve, read the next story. I am unsure of if I will have to make two more, or three more, but this is more then likely it. I hope you have enjoyed reading Hazel Nightfall.


End file.
